bestspelleverfandomcom-20200214-history
Soulstrain
Soulstrain is the act of overtaxing what awakened and unawakened refer to as the soul. There are many different kinds of soulstrain. Every kind presents with different symptoms, is incurred by different means, and resistance to it increased by different methods. It appears that every soulstrain resistance known thus far has an upper limit that is increased by leveling up, with further gains through training. Only some of the known soulstrains are resisted by increasing an associate stat. (Health/Stamina/Mana) overuse soulstrain This category of soulstrain includes Health, Stamina, and Mana overuse soulstrain. All three are brought about by using too much of their respective vital pool in too short a period of time by an awakened. Often conflated with other soulstrain types such as overmana soulstrain, but is its own unique category"Val and Jamus had both burned themselves out. Though Winter wouldn’t cause soulstrain from overmana, soulstrain from mana overuse was apparently a separate category. A category that Rain appeared to be immune to." -Chapter 51 . Health overuse soulstrain * Symptoms ** Unknown * Soulstrain resistance ** High recovery. Vivificants have extremely high tolerance or even immunity to this soulstrain. Stamina overuse soulstrain * Symptoms ** Unknown * Soulstrain resistance ** High Vigor. Dustrios have extremely high tolerance or even immunity to this soulstrain. Mana overuse soulstrain * Symptoms ** Headaches, light sensitivity, grumpiness, lack of clarity * Soulstrain resistance ** High clarity. Dynamos have extremely high tolerance or even immunity to this soulstrain. Over(Health/Stamina/Mana) Soulstrain This category of soulstrain includes Overhealth, Overstamina, and Overmana soulstrain. All three are brought about by someone either transferring vital pool resources to a person, or harshly stimulating the person's vital pool regeneration. It's unsure if Rain's seasonal auras (Spring, Summer, Winter) can cause this soulstrain or not at higher intensities. No sign of soulstrain to party members at 900% boost to mana regeneration even with low clarity. Overhealth Soulstrain: * Symptoms ** Extreme sensitivity and discomfort to physical sensations. General weakness. * Soulstrain resistance ** Unknown. Assumed high recovery. Overstamina Soulstrain: * Symptoms ** Soreness, lethargy, and lack of desire to do anything. Tiredness. * Soulstrain resistance ** Unknown. Assumed high vigor. Overmana Soulstrain: * Symptoms ** Vomiting, headache, trouble focusing. More extreme symptoms unknown. * Soulstrain resistance ** Unknown. Assumed high clarity. General equipment soulstrain This category of soulstrain is currently still vague. We know it has to do with the enchantments of the equipment the person is using, but there isn't a quantifiable measure given for how much enchanted equipment is equal to however much soulstrain. We do know it applies to a broad category of equipment being used; whether weapons or armor. Everything except for stat increase rings or stat increase specific jewelry. * Symptoms ** Pressure or weight. An extreme case of equipment soulstrain will leave you feeling squished or flattened. * Soulstrain resistance ** It isn't said explicitly, but it's implied in many ways that equipment soulstrain is almost entirely dependent on level. If so, the higher the level of the awakened in question, the higher their resistance to general equipment soulstrain. ** It isn't specified how much, but Val's tolerance of his father's jacket goes from crushing to barely tolerable. And Rain's armor eventually becomes less of a weight over time. While it seems level gives an absolute limit (if level is actually what determines this soulstrain), there's still some room for stretching those limits. How much training helps is currently unknown. Experience loss soulstrain This category refers to the soulstrain incurred when one "spends" experience. Currently, the only known way to spend your accrued experience is to unlock skill tree tiers. * Symptoms ** Nausea, vomiting, dizziness. * Soulstrain resistance ** The larger your possible pool of experience, the less straining it is to spend it. ** Overall level and soul being acclimated to current level. ** Training. Rain was hit with this soulstrain spending 10,000 experience the first time. He was last seen spending his entire experience pool without feeling more than minor discomfort. System manipulation soulstrain This category refers to the soulstrain Rain experiences when trying to bend the functions of the system or how a skill works. Hypothesized by Rain there's some cross-soulstrain tolerance between this soulstrain and experience loss soulstrain. * Symptoms ** Dizziness. More extreme symptoms unknown. * Soulstrain resistance ** Ameliah tells Rain it's increased by overall level and stats. Moreso by "secondary" stats like Clarity and Vigor than the "primary" stats."Any stat will do it, the secondary stats more so than the others. My interface used to be a giant pain in the ass too, but now, it’s second nature. Clarity might nudge you toward a certain way of viewing things, but ultimately, it’s all the same. The stronger your soul gets, the easier it will be to work with.” -Ameliah, Chapter 67 ** Isn't explicitly stated, but assumed this soulstrain resistance gets higher with training and consistently attempting to manipulate the system. Accolade soulstrain According to Lady Velika Vekuavak's inner monologue, only so many accolades can be "attuned" at one time regardless of how many you have"Not for the last time, she wished that there was an easier way to attune more of the accolades at once. With as many as she had, she’d be unstoppable." -Lady Vekuavak, Chapter 56. It's assumed going over this limit causes a type of soulstrain that hasn't been named or explained that we'll refer to as Accolade soulstrain until revealed otherwise. * Symptoms ** Unknown * Soulstrain resistance ** Unknown. Assumed increased with overall level and training. Stat increase equipment soulstrain This category of soulstrain refers to the specific soulstrain incurred by donning equipment that applies a direct increase to the six stats. The general rule to avoid this type of soulstrain is to not add stats via equipment more than your level x 10. A level 10 awakened would shoot for 100 extra stats in rings, and so on. * Symptoms ** A "heat" inside your body and bones that increases the closer you get to your limit. Passing your limit makes your body feel like it's burning alive from the inside out. * Soulstrain resistance ** One of the soulstrains that is almost entirely dependent on level. Increasing your level increases your resistance to this soulstrain. A level 20 awakened can handle 50 or so more stats via equipment than a level 15 awakened. ** Training tolerance. Soul isn't used to this type of soulstrain at first and even hitting the standard x10 level amount is very uncomfortable. Might be able to handle stats x10.5 or x11 current level with constant training and if one can tolerate discomfort and pain. Currently unknown upper limit, speculation only. Stat specific increase soulstrain It's unsure if this is a category of soulstrain or a physical adaptation issue. Included here for ease. This category is interesting because even if you are beneath your maximum stat increase equipment soulstrain limit, you then have to contend with this soulstrain (or physically adapting) for the stats you're trying to improve. It appears there's no maximum soulstrain limit for this category. An awakened can dump as many extra stats as they can equip into one stat if they so desire. Example: A level 20 warrior can put 200 equipment stats completely into strength, focus, vigor, etc. Or they can evenly spread that 200 stats out with 33ish extra stats in every stat, or 100 in two stats, or so on. Their soul isn't used to it right away but they won't be crushed by unbearable weight or feel like they're burning alive like other soulstrains. Also unique in that there's a different symptom for every stat until your body is used to the artificial stat increase. Strength * Symptoms ** Unknown. Recovery * Symptoms ** Feel uncomfortably "stuffed". Endurance * Symptoms ** Only described as "painful" without us knowing how. Vigor * Symptoms ** Hungry, weak, and simultaneously restless in spite of it. Focus * Symptoms ** Unknown. Clarity * Symptoms ** Inability to focus. Similar to ADHD but magnified to a much larger degree. Soulstrain resistance: Every one of these only has one way to reduce and eliminate it: Training. If the awakened artificially increases Strength they need to use their muscles, Recovery they have to recover health, etc. But once fully acclimated, the negative symptoms are no longer present. Miscellaneous * Theorized there's cross soulstrain resistance and tenderness from several soulstrain types. Currently unknown what types do or do not crossover. * While Rain's class and high clarity provides (as of yet) immunity to mana overuse soulstrain, it's unknown how resistant he is to overmana soulstrain. * Theorized that because of Rain's higher experience requirements and his Rare class, his overall strength of soul might be stronger than other Awakened at a similar level. Unknown what areas it would apply to, if at all. Likely to at least apply to experience loss soulstrain. * Soulstrain resistances seem to be increased by a combination of: Overall level, (sometimes) an associated stat, effectiveness of the stat (via class), and training. References